List of Hymn For The Cursed characters
Since the end of Teen Wolf Season 3(a), a number of cast members have been seen frequently and infrequently. Though only a core recur quite frequently through Hymn For The Cursed, even some of the lesser have had a lasting impact on the primary cast. Main characters Scott McCall, portrayed by Tyler Posey, is one of the series' two main protagonists. Having developed a lasting relationship with Isaac Lahey at the end of Episode #304, "Unleashed", Scott is on a new path than seen in the canon. Having embraced his position and abilities as a True Alpha, Scott is slowly building his own pack with a moral compass to guide him and, several years after graduating from Beacon Hills High School, he has managed to build a family around him that trusts in him completely. While at peace in most of his life, Scott does struggle with the loss of Allison Argent's company as well as the continuing disappointment with his father. Isaac Lahey, portrayed by Daniel Sharman, is one of the series' two main protagonists. Having developed a relationship with Scott McCall at the end of Episode #304, "Unleashed", Isaac is on a new path than seen in the canon. Completely enthralled with Scott, Isaac has and is slowly recovering from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father--part in due to Scott's help. As the second-in-command of Scott's Pack, Isaac often serves as Scott's sentinel and therefore first line-of-defense in times of conflict, willing to take the brunt of an attack for Scott's safety. After graduating from Beacon Hills High School, Isaac moved into a single-room apartment somewhere in Beacon Hills before moving to a larger studio-like penthouse apartment in the same building. Stiles Stilinski, portrayed by Dylan O'Brien, is Scott's best friend and emissary to the latter's pack. A comic relief and extremely intelligent, Stiles trained under Alan Deaton to learn the druid ways and took over for him once Derek Hale left Beacon Hills for good. After failing to capture Lydia Martin's heart for the umpteenth time, marked with finality when she moved east to continue her post-high school studies at Harvard University, Stiles eventually began to date Gage Rains during the Fall of his senior at Beacon Hills High School. After being hit by a drunk driver, Stiles pleaded with Scott to keep her from being paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life by offering her the bite. Danny Māhealani, portrayed by Keahu Kahuanui, is Scott's close friend and second beta. Sometime after Episode #312, "Lunar Ellipse" and before the Spring semester of his senior year at Beacon Hills High School, Danny got caught in the middle in a ferocious fight between Ethan and Aiden, the latter of which was attacking the former. During the scuffle, Aiden accidentally injured Danny severely enough that the lacrosse goalie's life became threatened. The twins suddenly disappeared Scott was forced to make tough decision and ultimately gave him the bite and made him his third-in-command after more members joined the pack. After graduation, Danny moved to Los Angeles to continue his post-high school studies at UCLA and only returns to visit family on holidays or when Scott is in need of his beta. Gage Rains, portrayed by Spencer Locke, is new to Beacon Hills as of 2013. A transfer student from another county in California, Gage, at first, is timid and distrusting of Stiles Stilinski's attempts to befriend her but by Fall break she seems to have dropped her guard and reciprocated his attention. After Thanksgiving, Gage and Stiles go out on their first date in the downtown area. After dinner, while crossing the road, Gage is struck by a drunk driver and when she awakens in Beacon Hills Memorial the resident overseeing her care informs her that she will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life. However, after much pleading from her new pseudo-boyfriend, Scott McCall visits her and, after explaining all of the risks and rewards, offers her the bite. Ultimately, Gage took the bite and recovered quickly to become the third addition to Scott's pack. Reid Garwin, portrayed by Toby Hemingway, is a member of the "Sons of Ipswich," a subgroup of the "Covenant of Silence," an order designed to protect the powerful secret of those few warlocks within the organization. Following the events at the end of The Covenant, Reid and his brothers ultimately graduated from Spenser Academy and continued their post-academy studies at Harvard University and never heard from Chase Collins again; however, they never assumed he was dead. At some unknown time between the end of The Covenant and his first appearance in Hymn For The Cursed Reid and his fellow brother, Tyler Simms, entered a romantic relationship and have been together ever since. After the endeavors in the seventh installment, Reid and Tyler become close friends with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey to such a degree that the couple decide to move out to Beacon Hills after completing their post-undergraduate degrees. Recurring characters McCall Pack *'Leader': Scott McCall *'Headquarters': Beacon Hills *'Status': active The current dominant pack of Beacon Hills, the McCall Pack is a benevolent pack, based on surviving and coexisting with humanity, rather than overcoming them. Founded and led by Scott McCall after he transcended to a true alpha, each of his members are either strays or were turned in order to save their lives. Unlike most packs, the McCall Pack does not require a binding membership or even a closeness and each member has veto power over their own actions. ---- Alpha Pack *'Leader': Deucalion *'Headquarters': mobile *'Status': defunct Created by Deucalion as part of a vision of perfection, the Alpha Pack was a powerful, malevolent, antagonistic pack that was responsible for for enumerable deaths, including Erica Reyes, Braeden, Vernon Boyd, and Julia Baccari/Jennifer Blake. As its former emissary once stated, the Alpha Pack was created by piling up bodies in a "narcissistically psychotic effort to form a 'perfect pack,'" Marin Morrell referring to the deaths of each of the members' former pack mates and the subsequent absorbal of their powers, as well as their (Deucalion's) ultimate goal of adding Derek Hale, a member of the renown Hale family, and Scott McCall, a suspected or foretold true alpha to the pack's ranks. However, after Ennis' death at the combined efforts of Derek and Scott, Morell's betrayal by the entire pack, Kali's death at the hands of Jennifer Blake, the defection of Ethan and Aiden, Derek's loss of his alpha status, and Scott McCall's rejection of membership and combined threat--with Derek--to Deucalion, the Alpha Pack was rendered defunct in numerous ways. ---- The Covenant *'Leader': Caleb Danvers *'Headquarters': Ipswich, MA *'Status': active Founded in 1692 during the Salem witch trials, the Covenant, fully the Covenant of Silence, was established to keep the magic of five families in the original Ipswich colony a secret. As of today, four families remain and the current members of the leading incarnation, the "Sons of Ipswich," live normal lives as students at Harvard University after graduating from Spenser Academy and pursuing their post-academy education. A group with continuing leadership issues and in-fighting, the Sons of Ipswich ultimately learn of a supernatural world beyond their own through one of their fellow students, Lydia Martin and a vicious attack on one of their own. ---- Hale Pack *'Leader': Derek Hale *'Headquarters': Wolfton Heights *'Status': active Formerly just known as the Hale Family, the Hale Pack has shifted and changed over time to a point where only two Hale family members remain. Currently headed by the oldest surviving member, Derek Hale, the Hale Pack permanently left Beacon Hills after circumstances led to the second murder their oldest and deranged member, Peter Hale. Now based in Wolton Heights, a smaller and more isolated town in California, the pack is trying to remain as incognito as possible to avoid any unwanted attention or to even be forced to be drawn back to the place of much of their family's death. * denotes their quality at the time of their death or defection and does not account for other states they may have been in up until that point ---- Hunter Families :Main article: Hunters Dedicated to hunting werewolves and other hostile supernatural creatures, these organized humans circle mostly around core families, the three prominent of which are the Argent, Ostravos, and Silber families. Old families with long historical ancestry and ties to Europe, the hunters have restricted themselves to a code of conduct, stated simply as "We Hunt those who hunt us." *French (Argent): Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent *German (Silber): Wir jagen die, die uns jagen (Google Translate) *Russian (Ostravos): Мы охотимся тех, кто охотятся на нас (Google Translate) Having guided them for some centuries, some have been known to break it and at the start of Bloodlust, the code is abolished universally to wage war against the packs. Argent Family *'Leader': Christopher Argent *'Headquarters': Beacon Hills *'Status': mixed Once the core of the most dominant hunter clan around the world, the Argent Family has been decimated in light of their loss of upholding the the hunter's code and seeking personal gains through betrayal. Now segmented and torn on how to act concerning the supernatural world around them, the Argent Family, at its center, has decided to amend the governing motto from "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" (English: We hunt those who hunt us) to "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même" (French: We protect those who cannot protect themselves). Of French descent, their last name translating to "Silver" from French, the Argent Family believes to trace its origins to at least as far back as the French La Bête du Gévaudan legend. ---- Ostravos Family *'Leader': Unnamed matriarch, Alexei Ostravos (Patriarch) *'Headquarters': New York City *'Status': active The oldest and most widespread hunter clan around the world, the Ostravos Family has been the most ruthless of the families and that demeanor has cost them. Having recently lost one of its core members, the Ostravos Famiy has opted to start a war with the werewolf packs and bring together its allies to throw away the hunter's code to make that possible. Of Russian descent, their last name translating to "Bane" from Russian, and with extended family and branches back in the motherland, the Ostravos Family believes to trace its origins to at least as far back as the Slavic Tale of Igor's Campaign. ---- Silber Family *'Leader': Unnamed matriarch, Karl Silber (Patriarch) *'Headquarters': Chicago *'Status': active The lesser of the three major hunter families, yet arguably the most concentrated, the Silber Family has had a long tradition of battling the most feral werewolves the United States has ever seen. Originally based in Philadelphia, the family has slowly migrated wets and now faces constant turf wars between various enigmatic packs throughout Chicago. While the family is matriarchal like the rest of the families, the Silber Family is more divided concerning its attitude towards operations: the matriarch is more extreme and plays loose with the code while the patriarch is more strict with the code and even ignores it to save those who seem guilty but aren't. Of German descent, their last name translating to "Silver" from German, the Silber Family believes to trace its origins to at least as far back as the German Der Werwolf von Bedburg legend. ---- Lupoli Pack ~To Be Announced With The 10th Installment~ Rush Pack *'Leader': Austin Rush *'Headquarters': Tacoma, WA *'Status': active With direct ties to the Hale Family, the Rush Pack's history remains much of a secret to all outsiders but Derek Hale, who seems to hold a level of disdain for his older cousin. Currently headed by the oldest surviving member of the Rush Family, Austin Rush, the Rush Pack is based in Tacoma, although much of its activities occur within Seattle. A more hostile pack, although not overtly murderous, the Rush Pack is jointly responsible for sparking the war between several packs and the three dominant hunter clans featured in Bloodlust. ---- Weldon Pack *'Leader': Michael Weldon *'Headquarters': mobile *'Status': active Formerly just known as the Weldon Family, the Weldon Pack has shifted and changed over time to a point where only two Weldon family members remain. Currently headed by the oldest surviving member, Michael Weldon, the Weldon Pack is an East Coast United States dominating pack that is hostile towards humanity. Founded on deception, lies, and murder on part of their alpha, the Weldon Pack is responsible for a set of serial murders, including the deaths of four Harvard students and placing a fifth in a coma. ---- Ungrouped Spread Legend *'Red image': the character is an alpha werewolf *'Image with Violet Border': the character is an emissary to that pack *'Gray/Desaturated image': the character is deceased *'Color Inversed image': the character has defected Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Characters Category:Lyo24boi